pokemonmysterydungeonroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:YoshiPerson
Welcome! Hi YoshiPerson -- we're excited to have Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Sure, I'll join!...how do I join? XD Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 18:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) The parental controls on my computer are acting screwy...I'll try on my mom's laptop in a few minutes...Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 20:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Can I please be on the team if Sunshine doesn't want it?--GreenMagic WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD *laughs evilly* (XD) 12:08, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi should an admin protect the main page or should we leave it until the wiki gets more users? NIzzy My Talk page. 20:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey YP!!! I have a question and a comment. The comment is "YOU ROCK FOR THIS WIKI!!!!!!" and the question is...... Can I be an admin? PWEASE!!!! PWEASE!!! PWEASE!!!--It's a me GreenMagic! 18:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay. --NIzzy the Ninja knows, sees and 15:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I made a banned template which you can put on the pages of banned users all you do is put --NIzzy the Ninja knows, sees and 16:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey! I'm new here! Hey! I'm new here, and my name is Boombox55! I was wondering if I could just add a character on the create a character page. If I can, can u please tell me on my talk page? Thanx! Jigglypuffs have markers, and aren't afraid to use 'em! Whoops, sorry. ^^ -NIzzy the Ninja knows, sees and XD 08:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi yoshery (Nickname FAIL) how do you do this----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 00:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Can I please be a rollback or admin? I'm begging you. *kneels to the ground* I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! *wonders what that means* O and do you like my new sig?-- GreenMagic01 - Legendary Gamer! 13:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=PMDRW I made an IRC channel! PMDRW stands for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Roleplay Wiki =D --NIzzy knows, sees and 17:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Can't, sorry. I have an IRC ban at home, via parents. She's a rebel, She's a saint, 23:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) KK She's a rebel, She's a saint, 00:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Userboxes are quite hard to make even I don't know the codes off-by-heart so I copy and paste the template codes and edit them so the box says what I want, for example... and here are the codes you use to make the box, all you have to do is edit them. and if you want to put it into a template you put then a broken link will appear (red writing) click on that and it will take you to the page for editing the template then you just paste your edited codes, and tah-dah you've got yourself a userbox. :D NIzzy knows, sees and 11:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey the message you left for the unregistered person that changed town was me, Boombox55. I forgot to log in when I changed the page. Srry! I'm MEGA sorry. I can't, my parents NEVER allow it. The only time I MIGHT be able to go on their is when I'm with my mom when the divorce goes into action, which is only during the summer...:( She's a rebel, She's a saint, 23:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) hey yoshi the election is a bust can i just be declared the winner since i am the only person to sign up--Kenzen11-Has a good oll fashion sig 11:21, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool--Kenzen11-Has a good oll fashion sig 21:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC)